Serena
by VirginieMaluhia
Summary: Cousine de Danny, Serena, Chef cuisinier, s'est installée à Honolulu est à ouvert son restaurant à Kapahulu depuis quelques mois.


_Cabinet du Docteur Tamoto, médecin généraliste au Queen's Medical Center._

Vous en êtes sûr ?

Oui, cela ne fait aucun doute !

Quelles sont les options qui s'offrent à moi ?

Pour le moment c'est difficile à dire, il vous faut faire des examens plus approfondis.

Pas de langue de bois avec moi s'il vous plait, je veux savoir ce qui m'attends exactement.

Comme je vous l'ai dit à l'instant, il est trop tôt pour vous donner un diagnostic précis. Nous allons dans un premier temps prendre rendez-vous après d'un confrère le Dr Sanders qui vous fera subir des examens complémentaires, il est oncologue et il exerce ici dans le même hopital. Je le connais très bien et soyez certaines qu'il est tout à fait compétent et il saura répondre à toutes vos questions.

Est-ce que je vais mourir Docteur ? C'était SA ma question !

Nous devons d'abord déterminé s'il s'agit d'une leucémie chronique ou aigüe, dans ce dernier cas et sans traitement le pronostic serait d'environ 3 mois, 6 mois au meilleur des cas. Mais pour le moment rien ne nous indiques à la vue de vos premiers examens que nous soyons dans ce cas de figure.

Et bien il ne me reste plus qu'à prier pour cela.

 _Le docteur décroche son téléphone._

Esther, passez moi le service du Dr Sanders, merci.

Secrétariat du Dr Sanders, que puis-je faire pour vous?

Bonjour, ici le Dr Tamoto, je souhaiterais prendre rendez-vous pour l'une de mes patientes dans les plus brefs délais.

J'ai justement un rendez-vous qui s'est désisté pour après -demain 10h30, cela vous convient-il docteur?

Parfait. Réservez-moi ce rendez-vous pour Mme Paoli Serena.

Très bien Docteur, c'est noté.

Mahalo, Aloha.

 _Il raccroche son téléphone._

Voilà, je vous conseilles de vous y rendre avec l'un de vos proches. Je sais que c'est difficile mais soyez courageuse. Pour le moment rien ne nous indique qu'il s'agit d'un type aigüe. Le Dr Sanders me tiendra informer de la suite de vos examens.

Bien, au revoir Docteur.

En sortant du cabinet médical, je ne savais vraiment ni quoi penser ni quoi ressentir. La seule chose que j'avais en tête c'était ce mot " leucémie". Tout à coup, un épée de damoclès apparaissait au-dessus de ma tête et mon destin n'était plus entre mes mains mais entre celles du seigneur.

Dehors la vie suivait son cours, le soleil était à son firmament, un léger vent carressait ma peau, la circulation était dense comme tous les jours dans les rues d'Honolulu. Et moi, j'étais là, sur ce trottoir à regarder à droite, à gauche, devant moi, le ciel, la mer...tout ce qui m'entoure et me sentir " ailleurs " comme si mon âme avait quittée mon corps et voguait au hasard sans savoir où aller. Ces dernières années, j'avais travaillé très dur, ne pensant qu'à ma carrière professionnelle et à mon objectif final : ouvrir mon propre restaurant. J'ai acquéris mes galons chez les meilleurs gourmets de New-York, çà n'as pas été facile tous les jours d'être une femme Chef dans ce monde à dominance masculine mais à force de persévérance, j'ai réussi à imposer mon style et à acquérir le respect de mes Pères.

Alors quand j'ai décidée de m'installer ici, il y a environ un an, après avoir passés quelques semaines de vacances à Waikiki chez mon cousin. Je pensais que le plus dur était derrière moi et que la vie était, elle, devant.

Grâce à son aide et celui d'un de ses amis, j'avais dégoté un superbe local pour y ouvrir mon propre restaurant, dans un des quartiers les plus tendances d'Honolulu, Kapahulu. Et mon affaire commençait tout juste à démarrer.

Quel sort, Dieu allait-il me réserver ? Comment allais-je annoncer çà à mes proches ? Et quoi leur dire? ... _Tiens au fait vous ne connaissez pas la dernière, mon médecin m'a diagnostiqué une leucémie, je vais sûrement mourrir_...Vous vous imaginez, vous, dire cela à vos proches?

Mais bon, de toute façon pour le moment, pas le temps de cogiter. Il est midi passé, il faut que je me dépêche c'est l'heure du rush au restaurant.

 _Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, restaurant " La Routine ", Kapahulu._

 **Serena** : Aloha !

 **François, le chef de rang** : Aloha !

 **Serena** : C'est bien, il y a du monde ce midi

 **François** : Oui les serveurs n'ont pas arrêtés une minute et les commandes n'ont plus.

 **Serena** : Tant mieux !

 **François** : Vous allez bien ? Çà n'as pas l'air d'aller...vous êtes un peu pâle.

 **Serena** : Si, si çà va ne vous inquiétez pas ! Où en sommes nous au niveau des recettes?

 **François** : Un peu plus de 800$

 **Serena** : Vraiment ? fais moi voir çà !

 **François** : Nous venons d'avoir un groupe de touristes français de 20 personnes, ils étaient plutôt ravis de nous avoir trouvé.

 **Serena** : Super ! Nous allons faire une très bonne journée aujourd'hui avec le service de ce soir.

 **François** : Oui, de quoi mettre du beurre dans les épinards.

 **Serena** : On en a bien besoin...on pourra souffler un peu...espèrons que çà continu comme çà.

 _Pendant ce temps là, dans la voiture de Danno._

 **Danny** : Bon, alors il est treize heures, mon estomac gargouille et je n'ai pas eu le temps de déjeuner ce matin.

 **Steve** : Laisse-moi deviner, tu te dis que, comme est à côté de _Kapahulu_ , ce serait bien de faire une pause déjeuner, c'est çà?

 **Danny** : Ouais ! On est vendredi et c'est justement le vendredi qu'elle fait son " fricassé de poulet sauce Bordolaise ".

 **Steve** : Alors déjà d'une c'est pas " BOR-DO-LAISE " mais " BOR-DE-LAISE "...faudrait peut-être qu'un jour tu arrives à le prononcer correctement...c'est la peine de te venter que ta cousine à un restaurant français sur l'île alors que t'arrives même pas à prononcer correctement ce mot..

 **Danny** : Alors saches pour ta gouverne que d'une, je ne me vente pas comme tu dis, je suis simplement fier de la réussite de ma cousine...puis de toute façon depuis quand t'es devenus un expert en français toi? Avant qu'elle n'arrive dans ta vie, tu savais à peine dire

" Bonjour "!

 **Steve** : J'ai fais énormément de progrès figure-toi !

 **Danny** : Certainement pas en passant tout ton temps à fourcher ta langue dans la bouche de ma cousine...

 **Steve** : Vraiment très classe Danny ...non ... vraiment...

 **Danny** : C'est pas par là !

 **Steve** : Je te remercie...je sais quand même où se trouve le restaurant de ma nana..

 **Danny** : Je te dis çà, je dis rien...mais c'était au feu qu'il fallait tourner.

 **Steve** : C'est un raccourci.

 **Danny** : Un raccourci...oh ben tant que tu sais où tu vas, j'ai pas d'inquiétude à me faire alors.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard, sur le parking du restaurant._

 **Danny** : Tu parles d'un raccourci, on a perdu au moins vingt minutes..Je suis sûr qu'il n'y aura plus de fricassé

 **Steve** : Comment j'aurais pu deviner qu'on allait avoir un accident.

 **Danny** : Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'à chaque fois que c'est toi qui décides du chemin, il arrive toujours quelquechose

 **Steve** : T'es d'une mauvaise foi

 **Danny** : Non, c'est juste un constat...

 **Steve** : Ca veut dire quoi çà " un constat " ...c'est quand même pas de ma faute si un type bourré à percuter le terre plein central et fini sa course dans le camion-poubelle devant nous...Tout çà parce que quelques ordures sont tombés sur ta voiture...un petit coup de lavage et hop !

 **Danny** : Un petit coup de lavage ? T'es sérieux ?...Parce que tu crois qu'un petit coup de lavage va réparer l'immense rayures qu'il y a sur le parechoc avant.

 **Steve** : L'immense rayure ? Danny je t'en prie, y 'a quoi, à peine deux centimètres...on ne l'a voit que si on regarde de près, c'est rien du tout...

 **Danny** : Sauf que contrairement à toi, moi, tu vois, j'aime ma voiture, et elle m'a coûtée pas mal de mes économies alors tu vois j'en prends soin.

 **Steve** : Moi aussi j'aime ma voiture...et je fais pas tout un patacaisse parce que j'ai un petite rayure dessus.

 **Danny** : De toute façon ta voiture fini au garage toutes les semaines alors une rayure de plus ou de moins qu'est-ce que çà change .

 _Nos deux comparses entre dans le restaurant, Serena est derrière le comptoir, dos tourné et s'occupe de l'inventaire du bar.._

 **Steve** : Salut beauté !

Au son de la voix de Steve, Serena prends une grande inspiration, se retourne et fait comme si de rien n'était.

 **Serena** : Héée...qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici...

 **Steve** : Danny avait faim.

 **Serena** : Danny a toujours faim, c'est pas nouveau.

 _Elle s'avance vers Steve._

 **Serena** : Salut toi !

Serena prends tendrement Steve dans ses bras et tout deux s'embrassent langoureusement. Tandis que Danny patiente, inspectant ses ongles de mains, sifflotant, un peu agacé par cet émulsion de tendresse.

 **Danny** : Et voilà, encore une fois...il enfournes sa langue dans la bouche de ma cousine [ chuchotement ]

 **Steve** : Fais pas attention à lui, il s'est levé du pied gauche

 **Serena** : çà non plus c'est pas nouveau ! [ rires ]

 **Danny** : Bon quand vous aurez fini cette écoeurante démonstration d'affection, on pourra peut-être enfin déjeuner ?

 **Serena** : Mais je t'aime moi tu sais cousin...Allez installez-vous...Qu'est-ce qui vous ferez plaisir?

 **Danny** : On est vendredi non?

 **Serena** : Je suis désolé mais si c'est à la fricassé de poulet que tu penses, il n'y en a plus..

 **Danny** : Tu vois, je le savais...je te l'avais dit...

 **Steve** : Je vais y avoir droit jusque la fin de la journée...

 **Danny** : Si tu m'avais écouté et si tu n'avais pas pris ce " raccourci "... Tu pourrais au moins t'excuser !

 **Steve** : M'excuser ? C'est la meilleure celle-là..et de quoi?

 **Danny** : De m'avoir fait râté le superbe fricassé de poulet à la BOR-DE-LAISE de ma cousine

 **Steve** : Tu as raison je m'excuse..

 **Danny** : Merci !

 **Steve** : Oui je m'excuse...d'avoir dit que tu ne savais pas prononcer ce mot.

 **Danny** : Tu sais quoi...

 _Serena les interrompts._

 **Serena** : Je vous adore les garçons vous le savez mais juste, vos perpétuelles jouxtes oratoires pour savoir lequel d'entre vous deux aura le dernier mot c'est...comment dire...lourd !

 **Steve** : Lourd ? Je suis pas lourd moi...et toi?

 **Danny** : Moi ? Non ! Bon c'est vrai que j'ai une légère surchage pondérale des fêtes mais j'y travailles.

 **Serena** : Ha ha, très drôle...Vous savez quoi? Le snack mexicain là-bas en face, il parait qu'il fait de très bon nachos...moi j'ai encore du travail !

 **Steve** : Non mais te faches pas...ma puce ...revient...

 **Danny** : Tout çà c'est ta faute ! Maintenant je peux dire adieu à mon déjeuner !

 **Steve** : Ma faute ?

 **Danny** : Oui ta faute ! Il faut toujours que tu en rajoutes une couche.

 **Steve** : Que j'en rajoute une couche ? C'est pas moi qui râle parce que ma voiture a une petite rayure, qui râle parce qu'il y a un accident... etc etc !

 _Pendant que ces deux-là continuent leur chamaillerie, Serena est allé au snack d'en face leurs chercher des nachos et à son retour, les déposent devant chacun ._

 **Serena** : Bon appêtit mes chéris...Je vous aimes, hein...mais j'ai vraiment pas le temps pour ces conneries...non parce que vous voyez, il y a des gens qui bossent, eux.

Serena pose un doux baiser sur la tête de chacun d'entre eux et les laissent en tête à tête, stupéfaits, avec leur " déjeuner ".


End file.
